Just for you, Lily
by arvisha
Summary: Setelah kata mudblood terlontar dari bibir Severus kepada Lily, hubungan mereka berubah drastis. Lily tidak pernah memaafkan Severus, walau berulang kali Severus meminta maaf dengan berbagai cara. Severus tak berhenti berusaha, ulang tahun Lily kian dekat. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?


_**Just for you**_**, Lily…**

Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya… Tulisan ini spesial saya buat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Lily Evans yang ke-53. Maaf _Mum_, telat sehari nih.. -Rosemary Snape-

Setelah peristiwa _mudblood _terlontar dari bibir Severus kepada Lily, hubungan mereka berubah drastis. Lily tidak pernah memaafkan Severus, walau berulang kali Severus meminta maaf dengan berbagai cara. Severus tak berhenti berusaha, ulang tahun Lily kian dekat. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Severus tak pernah lagi tidur nyenyak sejak peristiwa pertengkarannya dengan Lily. Dia selalu dihantui mimpi buruk, Lily membencinya, meninggalkannya. Ketika terbangun pun, dia mendapatkan kenyataan yang sama. Lily tak pernah lagi menegurnya, ditegurpun ia tak membalas, bahkan memalingkan wajah. Severus sudah tidak merasa betah di lingkungan ini, di dunia ini.

Lily-lah satu-satunya alasan dia bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya, satu-satunya penyebab dia bertahan hidup, tetap tersenyum di tengah-tengah semua penderitaan dan masalahnya. Hanya kepada Lily-lah dia mau berbagi segala hal. Mau berkeluh kesah, mencurahkan semua cerita hidupnya. Hanya Lily-lah yang mau mendengarkan, menghibur, dan mencarikan solusi untuknya. Lily-lah sahabat sejatinya, yang mau menerima dia dalam keadaan apapun, ketika teman-teman lain menjauhinya. Lily-lah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di hatinya, di benaknya, di mimpinya.

Saat Lily menjauh, maka kehidupannya pun luluh lantak. Tak ada lagi teman, tak ada lagi harapan, cinta, dan impian. Maka, Severus tetap berusaha mengembalikan pertemanan mereka, dia berharap cara kali ini berhasil. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, menabung _knut _demi_ knut _menjadi _sickle_, _sickle _ demi _sickle _menjadi _galleon_. Mengumpulkan koin-koin yang sangat sedikit diperolehnya, untuk memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk hadiah ulang tahun Lily.

Biasanya ketika Januari tiba, hatinya menjadi berbunga-bunga, ah tidak hanya satu macam bunga, bunga lily. Ya, bunga Lily-nya akan membuat tanggal 9 Januari akan menjadi lebih indah di matanya. Lily-lah yang membuat Severus mulai menyukai hari ulang tahunnya, hari kelahirannya. Sebelumnya, Severus begitu membenci hari itu. Dia menyesal kenapa dia dilahirkan di dunia, apalagi di tengah keluarga yang buruk, orang tua yang selalu bertengkar, yah terutama ayahnya yang begitu membenci ibunya. Orang tua yang tidak peduli terhadap dirinya. Lily yang mengubah pikirannya, menurut Lily, 9 Januari adalah hari kelahiran satu-satunya sahabat sejati, maka Lily selalu punya cara untuk memperingatinya, merayakannya walau secara sederhana.

Sembilan Januari tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lily tak lagi datang menemuinya, mengucapkan selamat padanya, atau memberikannya kado. Lily bahkan menghindar ketika mereka hampir berpapasan jalan. Severus kembali membenci hari itu. Hanya tinggal satu harapannya, hari ulang tahun Lily, 30 Januari.

Lily Evans masih terbangun ketika jam sekolah berdentang 12 kali. Tanggal 30 Januari sudah tiba, ia tersenyum. 16 Tahun umurnya kini, Setahun lagi, dia akan _akil baligh _menurut dunia sihir. Dia akan belajar _apparition_, dan berhak melakukan sihir di luar sekolah. Setahun lagi dia akan lulus dari Hogwarts dan bekerja sesuai dengan minatnya. Sudah lama ia menantikan itu. "Ah, bersabar setahun lagi Lily, _Happy Birthday for me_", ucapnya pelan. Tak mau mengganggu mimpi teman-teman sekamarnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan lembut di jendela di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Lily menoleh, burung hantu berbulu abu-abu perak dengan mata hitam pekat tampak mengantarkan sesuatu untuknya. "Burung hantu yang biasa dipakai anak Slytherin, yang biasa dipakai oleh Sev..", bibirnya terhenti berucap. Sebetulnya dia enggan membukakan jendela, dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan remaja Slytherin yang dulu adalah sahabatnya itu. Namun ia tahu, burung hantu takkan pergi sebelum tugasnya selesai. Maka, daripada ketukan itu semakin keras dan membangunkan teman-temannya, Lily pun berdiri dan membukakan jendela untuk burung hantu itu.

Burun hantu itu biasanya agak angkuh, namun menghadapi Lily dia bersikap begitu ramah dan lembut. Setelah meletakkan kado kecil ke tangan Lily, ia masih menunggu untuk diusap lembut oleh tangan Lily. Lily seakan mengerti dan mengusapnya, barulah sang burung hantu terbang menjauh.

Dibukanya pelan-pelan kertas pembungkus kado itu, Severus begitu rapi membungkusnya. Terdapat sebuah kartu di dalamnya, tulisan tegak Severus Snape dengan tinta hitam pekat pun tertera:

"_Happy Birthday_ Lily, Selalu berharap kau bahagia, selalu berharap kau menerima maafku, Severus"

Kemudian di dalamnya, terdapat syal tebal dengan jahitan sangat halus berwarna hijau, seperti warna matanya. Hanya Severus yang sangat memperhatikan matanya, Severus yang tahu jika ada sesuatu yang berubah dari mata itu. Yah, dia tahu, maksud Severus akan warna hijau bukanlah warna Slytherin, namun warna matanya. Syal ini kelihatan mahal, dia tahu Severus bukanlah siswa yang bergelimangan harta. Severus pun tampaknya memperhatikan bahwa syal Gryffindor Lily mulai rusak. Lily sadar, akan perjuangan Severus, hanya untuknya. Lily pun meneteskan air mata. Memeluk syal itu hingga tertidur.

Severus Snape sudah tak lagi berharap. Usahanya yang terakhir mungkin juga sia-sia. Sebetulnya ia enggan sarapan di aula besar. Dia akan kembali melihat Lily menjauhinya, sementara sang gadis cantik, cerdas, dan populer itu akan dikelilingi banyak orang, tersenyum disalami banyak orang. Bahkan, kepala asrama Slytherin, Horace Slughorn akan turun dari meja guru dan menghampirinya untuk memberikan kado. Yah, Lily memang murid kesayangan Slughorn. Mungkin nanti ada pesta yang diadakan Horace dengan _Slugclub_, kelompok kecil siswa yang disukai Horace. Severus salah satunya, namun apakah kali ini ia akan datang. Dia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Lily di hari ulang tahunnya. Tak kuasa membayangkan semua itu, semakin enggan rasanya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari asramanya. Namun, perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, akhirnya dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan sampai di aula besar.

Severus berjalan cepat menuju meja asramanya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke meja Gryfiindor. Dia tak berani melihat Lily. Secepat mungkin ia menyantap sarapannya, tanpa memilih hidangan yang tersedia, hanya menjangkau yang terdekat saja. Tak lagi ia bisa menikmati makanan, ia hanya makan untuk sekedar membiarkan saluran pencernaannya bekerja.

Horace Slughorn berjalan ke meja Gryffindor, yah seperti biasa di setiap tahun, dia akan memberikan kado untuk murid kesayangannya. Selalu tak sabar menunggu Lily masuk ke ruangan ramuan, dan selalu ingin menunjukkan kepada yang lain, bahwa Lily adalah favoritnya. "Happy Birthday Lovely Lily, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu", ujarnya seraya mengecup pnggung tangan kanan Lily.

"Terima kasih, Professor", ujar Lily dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Ah, apakah yang melilit leher indahmu itu, syal hijau? Kau memakai syal Slytherin?", seru Slughorn keras, sampai beberapa orang menoleh.

Sendok yang dipegang Severus pun berhenti di udara, perlahan ia menengok ke meja Gryffindor. Lily memakai hadiahnya.

"Hijau tak sekedar warna asramamu, Professor. Hijau adalah warna mataku", ujar Lily sembari menatap meja Slytherin. Mata hijau kembali menatap mata hitam kelam, setelah sekian bulan tak pernah terjadi. Lily tersenyum, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih, Severus pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali.


End file.
